rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Katlyn Blackwood
Katlyn Blackwood or Queen Sjofn, is a character played by Myles. Katlyn has been played on and off for almost 3 years Out of Character time. Katlyn was the middle-born and middle daughter of Aegidius Blackwood. In her youth, she showed promise to be a skilled Magic wielder, one of the only children of Aegidius to hold any magical ability. At the age of 19, the Elf war broke out in Ardougne, shoved into combat and leading, Katlyn was shaped harshly in that 10-year conflict. After the war, she followed her Father to the Northern Reaches where she became the Lady Steward of the Archduchy. She later returned back to Ardougne with her Family and served in a range of military and political offices, at her height, becoming the Lady Imperator of Kandarin. After the Vekonic takeover, Katlyn retried to the Family land in Sinclair after which rising to the title of Duchess of Sinclair after pledging Blackwood support for King Rhames Grey of Camelot. Afer years of acting as the Duchess of Sinclair, Katlyn is invited to Rellekka to retake up the Blackwood claim as rulers of the united northern Kingdom. She is crowned, Queen Sjofn Blackwood. She died from natural causes in her sleep. Appearance Katlyn took after her Father in looks. With a squared jawline and dark brown hair, she was never thought to be of beauty. A tomboy in her youth and then warrior throughout her life, her body is toned and harden. A number of wounds from battle after battle. Katlyn stands at a tall height of 5'10". Taking from her Father's genes in term of built. Like her Father, her eyes a light stormy grey, the only Blackwood to take after in the eyes. Personality While in her youth, Katlyn was a love filled girl. Though often overshadowed by her older siblings or out loved by her younger sisters, Katlyn strive for her parent's attention. It was not until the entrance of the Elven War that Katlyn's personality took a darker and colder tone. Being torn into combat and death at such a young age has left Katlyn a woman of few words and fewer emotions. She is a woman of actions and allows those to speak louder than her words. The only time any emotion seems to come to the woman is when it comes to her hatred of Elves. Often compared to her Father and older brother, Aetius, Katlyn is yet another Blackwood that carries the marks and scars of Ardougnian Wars of Imperialism or defense. A life of death and war had left Katlyn a hole that seemed to refuse to be filled by anything. Skills and Abilites Melee Swordsmenship Like every Blackwood, Katlyn was drilled by her Father and other teachers how to use a sword at a very young age. She holds the belives that the soul of a warrior rests in their blade, she has yet to lose a duel to any foe. The way of the Zealot A fighting style taught to her in years in the North, the way of the Zealot is a unique way of fighting. Channeling inner anger and allowing one to fight without the fear of death. It is traiditonally done before battle, using the blood of an Ox and a number of different herbs to allow one to 'walk between worlds'. Family and Relations Father: ''Aegidius "Maximus" Blackwood ''Mother: ''Natalia Tryelen-Blackwood ''Brothers and Sisters: ''Elizabeth Blackwood, Aetius Blackwood, Evelyn Blackwood, Natalie Blackwood, ''Half Siblings: Titles and Styling Titles * Former General of the Ardougnian Freeman Army * Former General of the Ardougnian Armed Forces * Former Lady Steward of the Archduchy of the Northern Reaches * Former Lady Imperator of the Ardougnian Grand Royal Legion * Duchess of Sinclair * Lady Blackwood * The Warden of the Citadel Styling as Queen Her Majesty, Sjofn, Jarl of the Fremmenik People, Lord of Rellekka, Kinswoman of the Polemisitc Liberators, Queen of the North History Homelife Katlyn was the middle child of Maximus and Natalia Blackwood. The first planned child of the married couple, Katlyn was often outshadowed by the couple's first children, Aetius and Elizabeth. Katlyn grew into an easy life as she grew up. With Maximus's power in Kandarin and Ardougne, Katlyn was given the opportunity to have the best of teachers and given the life no Commoner could ever have. Katlyn seemed to understand, unlike her brother and sister, that the Blackwoods were built by their Father with the simple idea of self-sacrifice and duty in mind. Ardougne was the City that made them, and Katlyn would always be one of it's chief defenders. Like every Blackwood child, Katlyn took a liking to the woods and wildness. Citing that there was something peaceful in the tall oaks that was not found in the busy streets of the City. When Katlyn was in her teenage years, the Family moved to Sarimia when Maximus was named Duke of Southern Asgarnia. She slowly tried to assist her Father in the running of the Duchy but took a step back when it was formed into a Republic. Elves Following the Family's quiet return to Ardougne and Kandarin after their time in Asgarnia, Katlyn did not have long to enjoy the fruits of being a young woman before the entire of Ardougne was shoved into a war of it's very basic survival. Out matched, the Ardougnians suffered extreme causlites in the opening days of the war. Knowing that she didn't have any other option, Katlyn followed in her Father's footsteps and started her military career. The Battles of the Citadel Whilst her Father and Generals were out in the field to the South, the headquarters of the Ardougnians were the large standing military stronghold, the Citadel. Under conset siege and attacks by the Elves, Maximus charged Katlyn with it defense. All eyes were on the young woman to ensure the last base of the forces wouldn't fall. With one siege after another, the Citadel was soon cut off from the rest of the Armies that were out in the field. But, for all the Elves's might, they were unable to break the walls of the Citadel. For years, one army after another, one attempt after another, Katlyn and the defenders of the Citadel kept them from conquering the walls. The Citadel would soon become the becon of Ardougnian strengthen and defiance in the eyes of the Elven Overlords. It was there, Katlyn earned the title 'Warden of the Citadel'. Spymaster With the main Army under the command of Maximus conquering the South after months of fighting, the Elves pulled back from the Citadel to rethink and replan their plans for a much longer war than they had first thought. With the lines drawn, Katlyn was removed from her command of the Citadel and placed in a special mission group. Paired with the likes of Maela Aerendyl, a chief Ardougnian-Elven supporter and trusted Captain of her Father, her and Maela became the leaders of a tight and unknown spy group that operated out of Elven controlled land. With raids on much needed supplies and targeting of Elven commanders, Katlyn's group was able to put the hurt on the Elves during the down period. Captured Following a long peroid of a 'cold war' between the two factions, the Elves started up the aggression with the arrests and capturing of a number of Pro-Ardougnian spies, along them were Maela and Katlyn. Captured and shoved into the City proper, the Blackwood War College had been changed into the military headquraters and prison. For two very long years, Katlyn was beaten, starved, and tourted in a number of unqie ways to extract information of Ardoungian Army positions and knowledge. Katlyn did not allow one secere to spill from her mouth and then later escaped with Maela. The End After the escape from the Camp, Katlyn ignored pleds for her not to return to the field. Charged with a new found hatred and bloodlust for Elven blood, she lead troops on a number of aggressive and borderline, inresponiable attacks on the Elven positions. Cheif along those, was the attack of Fort Aegis where she lead the main force straight to the gates. She lead the first charge into the City when Ardougne was finally the last standing Elven position. The Archduchy After the years of fighting in Ardougne, Katlyn took a small amount of time to herself. Being given the rank of General after proving herself in the Elven war, she was sent with a small Army to conquer the divided Northern Lands. In a quick and bloodless act, Katlyn dueled the High Jarl of the Fremennik. Near the same time, Maximus rode north with another force to stop his daughter from conquering the North through bloodshed. After countless of weeks of going back and forth, Maximus is named Archduke and the Fremennik are brought into the High Kingdom of Kandarin. With Katlyn acting as the Lady Steward of the Archduchy. In doing so, moving the Blackwoods up as a Royal Family of Kandarin. During this time, Katlyn suppressed a number of would be rebellions alongside taking the Fremennik Trials to officially become a part of the Northern culture. Even after the Archduchy is disbaned, the Blackwoods are made into one of the Houses of the Fremmennik Peoples and are respected as such. The Imperator After years of serving in the North, Katlyn found herself building a bond between the Fremennik and herself. Going as far as to take a small chunk of land for a private home. Even after Kandarin gave up the Fremennik land and allowed themselves to be self ruling, Katlyn kept a certain level of respect by the ruling group. Katlyn returned to Ardougne when her Father was called by then High King Hedark. Whilst Maximus was named Lord Protector, Katlyn was named Lady Imperator, chief General of the Grand Royal Legion. Her time as Lady Imperator was not long before Maximus was thought of been killed by Rorric Dae. Using Order 66 to take control of the government and start hauling away nobles and military officals alike, she made the mistake of pardoning Rorric Dae, beliving him to be free of any charges. Rorric was quick to attack Katlyn, the woman fled northwards, running into the wounded figure of her Father. Together they rallied the Blackwood bannermen, a mix of Kandarin Lords and Fremennik minor Warchiefs before marching onto Kandarin itself with the mission to burn and kill the Daes. A Game of Shadows During her time as Imperator, Katlyn was also named the 'Director of the Office of State Security and Intelligence'. Taking a male name and never allowing herself to be connected to the new Kandarin group, Katlyn used the experience from the Elven wars to ensure Kandarin spies were placed in every court. The most dangerous mission of them being was Katlyn posing as an unknown Blackwood silbing and entering the Asgranian Court. Later killing Empress Quinn of Asgarnia during the open battle in Falador. Though shifting the blame onto Sir William Skeat, a Kinshra Lieutenant. Katlyn returned home and tok over the spot of Imperator like nothing had ever happened. Orders were orders. Camelot and Sinclair With the war coming to a close before any real battle could happen and the passing of her Father. Katlyn retired to the Family's land in Sinclair. Living as a landed noble and unoffical ruler even under the Vekon rule, it was not until the rebellion caused by Pretender King Rhames Grey, Katlyn pledged the Blackwood bannermen in return for the offical title of Duchess of Sinclair once more. Something that was given to the Blackwoods when Aetius Blackwood was to marry Senna Grey. As Katlyn ruled from Sinclair she played a role in Fremennik politics from her Southern seat. With her kin ruling the North once before, Katlyn spends her days either in Sinclair ruling the Duchy or in Rellekka as the Head of the Blackwood House. Queen in the North The House of Blackwood had long been thought as one of the great Houses of the Fremmenik people. With lands near the southern River and a manor in Rellekka, Katlyn's cousins and a part of her Family still lived in the North. With King and Chieftain Ulfhenoinn Roveryk growing old and without any heirs, the Fremmnik feared to go back to the days of warring Clans and Houses. Katlyn already ruled once under her Father and her Family ruled again under the United Kingdom. She was asked to travel North by Chieftain Ulfenoinn who then offered her the Winter Throne. Kallyn accepted the position and swore to bring the might of the North down upon Kandarin. Illness and death After ralling the Clans and Houses of the North under a single banner and marching them southwards. They sat on the border of Sinclair and Camelot raiding into the Southern lands. But during this time Katlyn's long age caught up with her. Taking ill and then falling into a deep coma, the Blackwood men smuggled the Queen away from Sinclair and to the secure stronghold of Carldoan. The North was left leaderless allowing different warlords to rise to attempt and lead them. After months of being bed ridden, Katlyn passed quietly in the night from natural causes. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Warrior Category:Melee Category:Military Category:Commander Category:Commoners Category:Noble Category:Neutral Category:Deceased